Wireless display is becoming a popular feature for mobile devices such as ultrabooks, tablets, and smart phones. For example, via wireless display, a higher quality visual experience may be provided to users by displaying content to a larger screen via a TV, monitor, or the like. Such wireless display techniques may cast video content, gaming content, desktop content, or any other suitable content from a local display to a remote display with high picture quality.
In some contexts, to cast the local screen to a remote large screen, the frame buffer for the local display may be encoded with an Advanced Video Coding (AVC; H.264/MPEG-4 AVC) video coding standard, for example, and the coded stream may be sent to a remote receiver via Wi-Fi (e.g., using peer-to-peer techniques, tunnel direct link setup techniques, or the like). At the receiver (e.g., sink) side, the stream may be decoded and the resultant video may be displayed. As discussed, currently, the AVC standard may be employed. However, other video coding standards may be used such as the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard or the like. Such standards may provide higher resolutions and better visual quality. Furthermore, in wireless display, providing an original video stream to the receiver (e.g., instead of locally decoding and encoding the stream) may provide advantages in terms of computational efficiency and video quality. Therefore, video encoding may be used for desktop and gaming content in the context of wireless display techniques.
However, current encode techniques may be designed for naturally captured video from a camera and may not be efficient for encoding computer generated content such as desktop and gaming content. As such, existing techniques do not provide efficient, high quality encoding for wireless transmission of image content for remote display. Such problems may become critical as the desire to present high quality image content via wireless display becomes more widespread.